


Messages

by Chie (Chierafied)



Series: Fandom Events SK [19]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Canon, Chatting & Messaging, Embedded Video, F/M, One Shot, SessKag Week 2019, Texting, Video Format: MP4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 18:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20050552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chierafied/pseuds/Chie
Summary: Kagome loses her phone in the feudal era and it's found by the most unexpected person - Sesshoumaru. Fascinated by the technology, he decides to keep it.





	Messages

**Author's Note:**

> For SessKag Week 2019, Day 1: Carnation - Fascination, distinction, love + AU
> 
> I wanted to do something reminiscent of CiraArana’s Diary but with a modern twist. This story is a peculiar mix of AU and Canon and will require you to suspend your disbelief please and thank you. 😅😅
> 
> It was both fun and challenging to attempt to create an entire fic in this format but I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
